


Devil Town - Cavetown

by eargunk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, kind of stale but i just needed to write, reader is written to be gender neutral so they can be whatever u want them to be, sometimes you just need to write about running away from your abusive household with a bear of a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eargunk/pseuds/eargunk
Summary: stale song fic i wrote at work





	Devil Town - Cavetown

_life's alright in devil town,_  
_they're right, no one's gonna catch us now._  
_dad has bought a new car now,_  
_we're fine, no one's gonna catch us now._

i stole the keys to his '78 ford f-150 and drove into the night without writing a goodbye. i threw my bags in the passenger seat and climbed through the driver's window. he never did get around to fixing that door. i drove out of town and to the abandoned farmhouse we said we'd meet at, the old hangout spot. we fixed the place up rather nice inside, all things considered. picked up broken glass, empty beer cans, torn up paper, and the rest of the garbage that the home collected through the years. swept the floor, twisted up cobwebs like cotton candy on a stick, bleached down every surface in sight. we beat the furniture and pushed them outside to air out before bringing them back inside. we kept the outside dilapitated and overgrown to deter other kids from entering the home. it was _our_ little secret.

i pulled into the yard and turned the cab light on, rolling down my window as he ran over, backpack slung over his shoulders. he greeted me with a kiss and a 'hey babe' before running around the front to open the passenger seat. he shoved my shit over and added his bag to the pile before jumping in, smile as big and bright as the sun. 

"you excited?" he asked as i started pulling out of the driveway, putting his hand over mine and the stick shift.

i pursed my lips, driving back onto the gravel road. "i'm a little sad to say goodbye, ya know? like, i know i'll be happier - that _we'll_ be happier, but..." 

he gave a sympathetic smile, squeezing my hand. "it'll be okay. we'll be okay."

_you said something dumb again._  
_she's mad; at least that's what they say._  
_mom and daddy aren't in love._  
_that's fine, i'll settle for two birthdays._

he put the gas hose back up on the machine and opened the door for me. we walked up to the station holding hands. it's been three days, but the charm and excitement hasn't worn off yet. i'm still buzzing as i check out the novelty items, snickering at some shirts with dumb sayings on them, tugging mccree's hand and pointing at them.

"_i'm a trucker because i don't mind hard work, if i wanted to do something easy i'd do your mom?_" i burst out laughing and he chuckled, pulling a large off the hanger. "fuckin' rights i'm gettin' this, oh my god."

"it's so stupid i love it." i giggled, pulling down a 'just dropped a hot load!' shirt with a semi decal on it, showing it to mccree. "we can match with our sexy trucker shirts."

"god they're awful."

we brought the shirts to the counter, along with some drinks and snacks, paid, and left. 

_devil town is colder in the summertime._  
_i'll lose my mind at least another thousand times._  
_hold my hand tight, we'll make it another night._

we wiped down the back of the truck with the disinfectant wipes we found in the glove box before covering it with blankets. we laid in the box together, staring up at the stars, pointing out the few constellations we recognized before making up our own. the windows were rolled down and faint, crackling country music danced through the air, filling the silence when we ran out of creativity.

i turned my head to look at him, just staring at his features for a bit, before whispering, "i'm glad we did this."

he looked at me, a small smile pulling at his cheeks. he leaned forward to kiss my hairline, squeezing my hand. "me too."

we fell asleep in the box and woke up damp with morning dew and littered with bug bites. 

_i still get a little scared of something new,  
but i feel a little safer when i'm with you._

"dibs on the shower!" he shouted, barreling into the motel room as soon as i turned the knob. 

"hey, not fair!" i called after him, kicking his bag out of the way and wiggling out of my shoes, throwing my bag across the room and chasing after him. 

he already had the water running and was peeling off his clothes. "last one in pays for laundry!" he snickered, hopping into the shower while i undressed. he shrieked and cursed, "oh fuck oh fuck it's fuckin' cold holy shit." turning the handle to make the water hotter. 

"was it worth it?" i laughed, waiting until the water was warmer before stepping into the tub with him. he grinned, slicking his hair back. 

"definetly."

we washed each others hair with the hotel shampoo, him cursing about the fact that it was lavender scented. 

"that shit's gotta be the _worst_ scent in the world."

"hey, it's better than smelling like sweat."

"i'd rather smell like shit than smell like lavender."

i giggled and he moved to rinse out his hair. we scrubbed down our bodies and got out when the water started to run cold again, drying eachother off and digging through our bags for our last clean clothes. mccree flopped onto the bed and immediately went for the remote, surfing the channels while i gathered our dirty clothes and stuffed them into an emptied bag. 

"you finding a laundromat tonight?" he asked, settling on some sort of soap opera.

i shook my head, flopping down onto the bed beside him with a grunt. "naw, i'll find one in the morning before we have to check out. i just wanna lay with you right now."

he wrapped an arm around me and i curled into his side, hugging my arms around him. 

"we'll be okay." 

_falling doesn't feel so bad when i know you've fallen this way too._


End file.
